


Cure for a Sleepless Night

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (that one's more to be safe than anything), Angst, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Implied Past Alcohol Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Let me take care of you and see if I can ease your mind.” Brushing a strand of hair behind Hisoka’s left ear he offers a small smile. Even if he finds no relief in this himself he hopes he’ll take him up on the offer.For a moment Hisoka seems to mull over the idea before slowly sitting up. Azuma knows Hisoka can’t remember if he’s had lovers in the past, he doesn’t know if this will all be new to him or if he’s going to be just another notch on a bedpost but as a thigh moves to straddle his, he knows what his answer is.For day four of A3! Rarepairs week - Restless Night
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Cure for a Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of A3! Rarepairs week using the prompt - Restless Night
> 
> Set in year one with some mentions about Azuma’s past but I didn’t go into proper full detail with explaining what went down there (like you could probably figure out the gist of it but not the details of the whole Thing). Hisoka is still without a memory in this and I took care not to spill the beans about him.

Resting his glass of wine on the table he sighs quietly to himself. There’s no motivation to actually drink it now that he’s returned to his room alone but having it there as an option makes him feel somewhat better about things. Nights like this are hard, his mind won’t stop taking him to places he doesn’t want to go and there’s no one out and about in the dorms to distract himself with. Itaru is up, he knows that much but given how attached he is to his games at this time, he doesn’t think he stands much of a chance of inviting him into his room for a drink. Unlocking his phone he scrolls through contacts. Perhaps one of his old regulars is still up and would like his company or maybe one of his past flings would like to catch up for a different sort of bed warming. If he goes to sleep alone in this state he knows he’ll be plagued by nightmares.

Having a room to himself is nice in many ways but even in a place like this, surrounded by people who have his back, it can be awfully lonely. Thumb hovering over the name of a woman who he’s had a casual arrangement with for years he contemplates sending out a feeler. No, he shakes his head to himself. He’s too caught up in his own head right now to be any fun, perhaps if he followed up the glass on the table with the rest of the bottle and then some he could manage fun but he doesn’t feel much like dealing with the headache that’ll cause in the morning. Since turning thirty the consequences of indulging too much have gotten more severe and it only gets worse with each passing birthday, a pity, alcohol has been a reliable companion for him on nights where there’s been no once else.

Birthdays huh, that will be coming around again soon. Life just keeps going, years keep coming, he gets older and they don’t, their clocks stopped so long ago now. Would they be proud of him? Right now they probably would be, standing on stage and performing with the troupe is something he can be proud of. All the wealth his profession has brought him and the connections with those wealthy but equally as lonely doesn’t count for much of an achievement. He wishes they could see him now, standing on stage, surrounded by people who love him. He wishes he could introduce them to them all and watch his family meet those who have kind of become another family for him. Hajime might like to go for drinks with him and Winter Troupe, what type of drunk would he be? Azuma had never gotten to find out.

Reaching for his glass of wine he takes a sip, letting the flavours flow over his tongue before he swallows. It’s not the most expensive bottle he has, nor the most complex flavour profile but he saves those to share. It would be a waste to open any of those just to drink by himself. Holding it in his hand he looks down into the pale gold of the pinot gris, smiling sadly to himself. He had hoped that nights like this would get less frequent when he made the decision to stay here but for all that’s changed since he joined Mankai Company, some things never do.

As he bends forwards to replace the glass there’s a sound from his door. Not loud, almost inaudible if it weren’t for the stifling loneliness of the large room. Turning his head he’s completely unsurprised by the intruder when he wanders in, small frown on his lips as he closes the door behind himself.

“Hisoka.” The smile on his own lips is still tinged with sadness but the company is more than welcome. “To think a little cat would sneak into my room tonight, come join me.”

His footsteps are silent as he slowly makes his way across the room but his yawn is loud. From what he can see of his face he’d have to guess that Hisoka hasn’t been able to sleep either. Hisoka is a frequent bed mate of his but there’s something different about his demeanour tonight. Azuma knows right now even if he himself were to sleep that nightmares would take hold before long, is it nightmares that have brought Hisoka to him tonight? Or has he too not even been able to find rest. A rarity for someone who sleeps through 90% of his life but something Azuma knows no person is immune from suffering restless nights.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbles, answering Azuma’s unspoken question as he rubs his visible eye before flopping down heavily into the couch beside him. “Azuma, you look like you can’t either...”

“Would you like a glass of wine?” He doesn’t address the comment on himself. Hisoka’s head is already making it into his lap as he asks and all he gets is a shake of his head. Well perhaps he shouldn’t finish his either, not yet at least. It’s a waste but after being caught in the act of drinking alone he feels less inclined to drown his sorrows in such a way.

Reclining back into the couch he lets his fingers settle into Hisoka’s hair, playing with it lightly as the other attempts to find a position he can sleep in. Usually he’s out like a light the moment his head hits his thighs and if it weren’t for the fact that Azuma knows Hisoka won’t know what it is that’s bothering him, he’d attempt to talk it out with him. Being a professional cuddler is as much being an afterhours therapist as it is a pair of arms to relax in. Over the years he’s gotten very good at calming people’s minds with his words as much as his body. Hisoka is a tricky case in that respect, you can’t console someone about a past that they don’t even remember.

Eyes travelling down Hisoka’s form he watches his legs change positions before an arm sneaks out from under his body, moving to Azuma’s thigh before deciding to rest on the couch instead. Nothing about him is restful and while with the fall of his hair he can’t even make out his one usually visible eye, he has a feeling his eyes are wide open.

“You can talk if you need to,” He offers, knowing that it’s unlikely Hisoka knows what it is that’s causing him to be so restless.

“Don’t know what it is.” He can feel Hisoka’s breath warm against his thigh through the silk of his pyjamas. “Don’t remember but, it’s sad.”

He’d assumed as much. Sometimes he wonders if Hisoka’s lucky, not remembering anything before joining Mankai means he’s not constantly haunted by the ghosts of his past. He knows that given the choice he wouldn’t give up his own memories though, his family are precious to him, Hajime is precious to him. He can’t let them die like that as well.

Silence falls between them, only the occasional shuffling of Hisoka as he tries to get comfortable disturbing it. He wishes he could do something, if he can’t ease his own mind then at least he wants one of them to be able to get a good night’s sleep. He knows Hisoka has no issue falling asleep at any time of day and he himself has gone years essentially nocturnal but with the clock well past midnight and no reason to be awake tonight, if at least one of them could find sleep it would feel like a small victory.

“This isn’t an option I would offer my clients.” Though many had tried to pay for such services over the years. “But I could offer a distraction.”

Even in this mood, being able to service Hisoka would at least distract him from his mind for a period of time.

“…maybe.” Hisoka rolls over, a single green eye looking up at him.

That’s at least not a no.

“Let me take care of you and see if I can ease your mind.” Brushing a strand of hair behind Hisoka’s left ear he offers a small smile. Even if he finds no relief in this himself he hopes he’ll take him up on the offer.

For a moment Hisoka seems to mull over the idea before slowly sitting up. Azuma knows Hisoka can’t remember if he’s had lovers in the past, he doesn’t know if this will all be new to him or if he’s going to be just another notch on a bedpost but as a thigh moves to straddle his, he knows what his answer is.

A hand goes up to Hisoka’s cheek, thumb stroking over the skin softly as he looks into his eye. He can see sadness, confusion too, undoubtedly at the fact Hisoka doesn’t know what it is that’s plaguing him. Azuma wonders if he’s reading him the same way, he doesn’t doubt that his own eyes are windows to his soul as well. Closing them he shuts off the display of vulnerability and leans forwards.

Hisoka’s lips aren’t the softest but as he parts his own to capture them in a gentle kiss he’s a little surprised by just how easily Hisoka falls into his rhythm. Whatever life Hisoka lived before this one, he’s not without experience. Azuma keeps things slow with no urgency, enjoying feeling the warmth of another’s mouth on his own, how natural it feels to be letting Hisoka’s tongue between his lips and hearing his breathing hitch quietly as he deepens the kiss. Perhaps it was inevitable that they’d end up sleeping together in this way too given the number of mornings he’s awoken to him curled up on his bed.

Sliding his hands down Hisoka’s back he pulls his hips forwards and against his, it will take a while before he starts to feel anything resembling arousal but the physical closeness is nice as Hisoka obliges, leaning more heavily into him. Hands trace up Azuma’s neck, almost tickling the skin before resting on the back of his head. He can feel Hisoka getting more insistent with the kiss, as though it’s been far too long since he’s gotten to do this, as if he misses it. Azuma can only wonder who it was he had that he’s since forgotten.

It’s easy to just let Hisoka set the pace and match with what he needs. It’s feels so natural and he was right, even kissing is a good start to distracting them both from the thoughts keeping them awake at this hour. A breathy moan against his lips sees a small smile grace his own. Hisoka is honest and unguarded, pouring himself into the kiss and not trying to hide any reactions he may have.

The warm weight of Hisoka in his lap is a comfort as much as the kiss is and even if they were just to continue with their lips on one another’s until exhaustion took over and sleep took them that way, he wouldn’t mind. As it is though, things can’t remain at this pace, not as he feels Hisoka’s cock start to show interest and his hips grind against his stomach in a search for stimulation. Again he’s honest, not attempting to hide anything nor ashamed of how he responds, another quiet moan sounds against Azuma’s lips before he pulls back.

Lips parted as he looks back at him, Hisoka’s gaze quickly follows Azuma’s own as he looks down between them. Pyjama pants tent at the front, not concealing his erection at all. Moving his hand over the bulge Azuma gets another sound of pleasure in response as he palms over it, slowly but with intent. He feels hot through the thin fabric, Azuma doubts that when he pulls his pants from his hips that he’ll find another layer underneath.

“It would be cruel not to do anything about this wouldn’t it?” He can feel his cock harden further as he speaks. “Should I use my mouth?”

Hisoka swallows thickly before nodding. He moves slowly in climbing off Azuma’s lap, taking his time to occupy the space on the couch beside him as Azuma slides to the floor. It’s been a little while since he’s been on his knees for a man but with the experience he’s built up over his years, he knows he’s not going to disappoint. There are very few things Azuma won’t do in bed but for all its simplicity, there’s something he loves about taking a hard cock between his lips. His own arousal starts to build as he reaches for the waistband of Hisoka’s pants, pulling them down and confirming his suspicions that Hisoka hadn’t bothered with underwear.

“You can be a little rough with me if you think it would help.” Tucking his fringe behind his ear he almost hopes he is, it would be another welcome distraction from his mind. “I get the impression you can be quite the demanding lover.”

Wrapping his hand around the base of Hisoka’s cock he pumps the length slowly, enjoying the quiet hiss that spills from his lips in response to the simulation. His cock is silky smooth, hot and just the right girth to feel perfectly at home in his hand. Letting his hand work his length a couple more times he wets his lips with his tongue before leaning forwards, settling just in front of his dick. Watching Hisoka's face keenly he licks slowly up the underside, enjoying how his eye flutters closed briefly at even something a small as that. He has a feeling Hisoka is going to be exactly what he needs tonight.

There’s a gasp as he takes him in his mouth, hand taking care of what his mouth isn’t as he pushes back his foreskin with his lips and sucks lightly at the tip. Tongue dancing over the head he feels a hand land on the back of his head, fingers tightening in his hair but not pushing him forwards or demanding anything. The small twinge of pain is welcome though as his fingers tangle in deeper and while Azuma tends to lean far more dominant in the bedroom, with the way he’s feeling tonight he would gladly submit to Hisoka if it meant freedom from his thoughts.

Taking more of his length he enjoys how the fingers in his hair twitch as a moan spills from Hisoka’s lips. While he’s taken longer and thicker cocks down his throat, there’s still a feeling of self-satisfaction as his lips easily reach the base. Coarse white hair tickles his nose as he holds himself there, swallowing around his dick before moving again. He’s glad for all the experience he has, Hisoka’s responses to his efforts work well to distract him and as he sucks down his cock, his own reminds him with a throb of arousal that it’s being neglected.

Hands work behind his head and he feels his hair fall around his shoulders as Hisoka frees it from its ponytail. Glancing up at him he takes in his expression, the way he watches keenly as Azuma swallows down his cock, the way his parted lips still shine with saliva, flushed from their kisses. He’s never seen Hisoka like this before but he hopes this won’t be the only time he gets to. Dropping his eyes he focuses back on the task at hand, noting a new slightly salty taste as precum washes over his tongue.

Bringing a hand to the front of his pants he closes it over his dick, humming around Hisoka’s at the brief stimulation. He’ll leave it up to Hisoka whether he wishes to return the favour or not, he has no issues if he doesn’t want to; Azuma would rather give in bed than be given to. There’s something about someone entrusting their pleasure to him and letting them enjoy themself that can be just as good as experiencing it himself. It never goes amiss to be touched in return though, he too is human after all and has his needs and desires. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he takes care to relax his throat as he takes Hisoka’s full length once more.

The hand on the back of his head gets more demanding, pushing him back down once more as soon as he starts to ease back. Everything Hisoka’s doing gives off hints that he’s starting to get close. He doesn’t slow down or try to drag things out, abiding by the demands of Hisoka’s hand he continues to take his full length over and over. An ache settles into his jaw from having his cock down it so constantly but he doesn’t let that deter him. With the sounds Hisoka’s making he’d have to be a fool to want to stop and lose those delicious high and breathy moans. Azuma’s glad his room doesn’t have anyone directly sleeping on the other side of his walls, his room location is very lucky, he would hate for Hisoka to have to muffle his responses.

Again he tastes precum, stronger this time. There’s more of it, Hisoka’s definitely getting close. Letting himself be directed at a far faster, more demanding pace he lets him seek out his orgasm as he wishes. His own cock throbs strongly with arousal. Even if he doesn’t expect anything in return, there’s no denying that he’s turned on. He’s clearly been able to distract Hisoka from his thoughts but he too has had his mind eased somewhat by enjoying the honest responses he’s drawing from him; his body reminding him of his own arousal is more present on his mind than his prior suffocating thoughts. Nothing turns him on more than the pleased responses of a partner and Hisoka doesn’t do anything to hide just how much he’s enjoying himself.

“Azuma…” The call of his name trails off as he feels Hisoka’s cock pulse inside his mouth.

The hand on the back of his head doesn’t ease up as cum spills over his tongue, the muscles in Hisoka’s surprisingly powerful thighs flexing and relaxing either side of him as he experiences his pleasure. Continuing to swallow down both his cock and his cum, Azuma works him through the entirety of his orgasm, not letting up until he’s sure Hisoka has no more to give. Licking over the head of his dick one last time as he pulls upwards slowly, the small, over stimulated shiver Hisoka gives brings a sly smile to his lips.

The feeling of cum sticking in his throat is never the most enjoyable but rather than going for water or washing it down with his neglected glass of wine he decides to let it linger for now. Hisoka looks wrecked as he makes it back up onto the couch beside him, his breathing still coming heavily and face flushed. It’s a lovely sight and even moreso knowing he’s responsible for it. He tries to ignore how desperate his own arousal is as he reaches forwards to wipe a line of spit from Hisoka’s chin, smiling softly as he does so.

“Azuma.” Hisoka blinks at him slowly, body twisting around as Azuma pulls his hand back from his face. Hisoka’s own hand finds its way to his barely concealed erection and he can’t help a shaky exhale at the contact. “Did you want me to suck it?”

He wasn’t expecting him to offer, the possibility of him falling asleep right after orgasm had seemed far more likely but as he looks into his eye, he can tell Hisoka still needs a distraction and he’s never been one to turn down a beautiful man asking to pleasure him.

“I can’t say no can I?” Giving back a smile he watches as Hisoka takes the position he had just been in. “It’s not every night I have someone so pretty offering to tend to my needs.”

Finishing off his words with a small giggle he finds he already has it in him to be a little more like his usual self. His own cock is longer than Hisoka’s, proud as Hisoka frees it and waiting expectantly for contact as he eyes it up. For a moment he wonders if he’s gone back on wanting to suck him off, he wouldn’t hold it against him, especially considering that he’s a rather considerable size. He probably wouldn’t have expected that himself given his delicate frame. Thoughts like that are instantly gone from his head when Hisoka moves again with no hesitation, lips sealing around his cock and sucking gently before taking down the whole thing. From how Hisoka handles his dick, he knows there’s no way he hasn’t done this before, sucking him down so easily as if it’s only natural for him to do. Letting a moan slide from his lips he lets himself relax into the pleasure of Hisoka’s mouth. 

Whatever men he’s had in the past were blessed. He’s efficient, not only good at relaxing his throat to take him down fully but he has the pace and alternating between swallowing him in full and focusing on the head of his dick down to an art. Again he briefly wonders if there’s a lover Hisoka’s forgotten, someone who used to experience his skilled mouth on a regular basis or perhaps he was more like himself, a life of flings and casual hook ups. He can’t imagine him being truly the way he has though, running whenever someone got a little too close to knowing who hides behind his suggestive smiles and innuendo laced words. Cruel pleasure as Hisoka’s tongue circles his tip distracts him from such thoughts and he resigns himself to no longer thinking about such things. What’s in the past for Hisoka is in the past, who he is here and now is important and who he is here and now is steadily starting to pull verbal responses from someone usually near silent in bed.

Taking care not to disrupt the hair that covers his right eye he brushes his fingers through Hisoka’s hair. Unlike Hisoka he doesn’t demand anything, he lets him continue at his pace, building the pleasure Azuma feels steadily, causing his breathing to quicken and quiet sounds to spill whenever he pulls off something particularly amazing. Watching Hisoka with a relaxed smile he soaks in the view, his warm mouth and clever tongue are already working in tandem to bring Azuma easy pleasure but combining that with the sight of his free hand gripping his thigh, head bobbing diligently between his legs as he sucks him down and that’s what really starts to see the heat within him build.

Usually Azuma would consider himself anything but fast, years of experience and age have conditioned him to being able to take his time and draw things out near endlessly, but there’s something about how Hisoka can read exactly what he needs that has him knowing this will be different. Chest shuddering as his lips part for air, he sucks it in sharply. Every movement Hisoka’s making is purposeful and despite the lazy pace he’s set, it works brilliantly. Starting to fall apart he knows that while with his hair free, having been tugged at like it was and very likely some remainder of spit or cum still somewhere on his lips he already must have looked like a mess before Hisoka’s mouth was even on him. Now with sweat slowly starting to build on his forehead and lips unable to close for the gasping breaths he keeps on having to take, that’s only been turned up to eleven.

The fingers of his hand not in Hisoka’s hair grips at the couch in an effort to ground himself slightly as his pleasure starts to build alarmingly fast. No longer is Hisoka keeping things at a slower pace either, picking up speed with how he works his cock Azuma knows he can tell he’s getting close to the edge and is determined to get him there. Once more he hears an audible moan slip from his lips, following by a shaking breath as Hisoka’s mouth does it’s magic to ruin him. He’s still far quieter than Hisoka was no matter how close he feels, no matter how much he feels like he could be releasing down his throat any second. That’s something that never changes and it takes a lot to even get him to this point.

No more are his thoughts able to slip into places he doesn’t want them to. His brain is taken over by his body’s insistent need for climax and with a choked gasp he realises what’s coming the next time Hisoka moves his tongue like he just has. He moans silently, lips falling open wide but nothing coming out as pleasure hits him with full force. Head falling forwards his hair falls like a curtain around his face as with each wave of pleasure he finds himself once more repeating that silent moan and gasping to replace the air sucked out of him. He can feel Hisoka’s mouth pulling back more and more with each lazy swallow around his cock, drawing out his orgasm as he eases off.

Looking up again he’s just in time to see Hisoka pull back with a twisted frown on his face. His limbs still feel light and floaty, the pleasure having helped to take him completely away from the thoughts that were taking him to dark places but he still registers that something has upset Hisoka to cause such an expression. Opening his mouth to speak he gets his answer without even having to ask.

Spitting into his hand Azuma watches as the results of his orgasm are caught in Hisoka’s palm. Oh that makes sense, the realisation sees a small chuckle spilling from his lips as he ruffles Hisoka’s hair. Of course someone who lives off sweets wouldn’t be the biggest fan of the taste of cum and while he’s definitely retained the muscle memory for how to please a man, that must have been lost along with his other memories.

Pushing himself up to grab a tissue he spots Hisoka taking a hefty swig from his glass of wine using his clean hand. Ah, at least that hadn’t gone completely to waste.

“Feeling more at ease?” He asks as he plucks a couple of tissues from his box.

“…Yeah.” Hisoka’s voice comes out somewhat strained, a clear tell of what he’s just been doing. “Thanks.”

He’s surprised to hear Hisoka thanking him, especially when he was doing this to settle his own mind as much as he was trying to help Hisoka. He was being selfish and that doesn’t deserve thanks.

“Anytime you want a little distraction, my room is open.” Not that Hisoka’s ever been stopped from coming into his room without invitation. Even nights where he’s certain he’s locked the door he’s woken up to him in his bed. “And when you don’t as well, I’d never turn down the chance to find out what else makes you make those sounds.”

Hisoka nods as Azuma passes over a tissue to wipe off his hand. Things feel a lot more calm, his mind far more at ease and his body starting to feel heavy as sleep finally slips into his mind as something it may want to experience soon. Taking in the spot on the couch that they’ve occupied before considering the climb to his bed he resigns himself to having to climb the ladder, sleeping on a couch is terrible for his back and while Hisoka may be able to get away with sleeping anywhere, he needs to take more care.

“I think it’s about time I got my beauty sleep, it’s not good for my skin if I’m up too late these days.” Pulling the dirtied tissue from Hisoka’s hand he ensures it makes its way into the bin. “You’ll join me won’t you?”

He knows he doesn’t need to ask when it comes to Hisoka. Moments after he’s reached his bed he feels a warmth joining him, arms sliding around his waist in a close hug. It’s different to how Hisoka usually shares his bed with him but far preferred. Sleep comes a lot more easily with Hisoka’s body wrapped around his, his breathing soft and even as he too manages to find sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably too much angst to be sexy but I love exploring things about characters through sex and especially with someone like Azuma it just feels right you know?
> 
> Gestures at Hisoka’s past, it only makes sense that he can suck mad dick okay. Man it was weird to write a Hisoka who doesn’t know.


End file.
